Mugen Hikari
Appearance Mugen is a lean male, standing at about 5'9", weighing in at 140 lbs. His messy black medium length hair usually hangs at the edge of his Charcoal grey eyes. His usual and casual grin seems to unnerve some people, making them think he is a trickster of sometype. His Shihakusho has been modified to include a fuzzy rimmed hood, though he never really puts the hood up. While his smile and actions give off the appearance of a highly energetic individual, His eyes betray him and look as if he hasn't slept in several days. Personality Mugen is the quite type, not because he is a loner or anything like that, he is just trying to see what everyone else is talking about. He often sits in the back of a room to keep an eye on things, and enjoys listening to other people talk. He has a sense of justice that, in the end, was what brought him to Seireitei. He has a quirk where he constanlty brushes his right hand through his messy hair, but when he gets nervous or angry he begins to use his left hand. History Mugen doesn't have many memories outside of the afterlife, just simple images, like a storm or the smile of a mysterious women. Outside of that, Mugen spent many years just walking around the districts, doing nothing more than swapping stories with people. One day while he was veturing in the 70th southern district he was jumped by several drunken men. They began to kick and beat him becuase "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time.", it was not long before his vision began to blur. Just before he lost conciousness he saw several men in black robes appear and scatter the men, speaking of "Fair fights" and "Worthy opponents". After awakening the next day, mugen searched for these men, after asking around he was told the men were Shinigami that were apart of the Gotei 13. This was the moment that pushed Mugen towards joining, he too wanted to help people, and protect those who couldn't protect themselves. As he began to make his way back to the 1st district, he started to organize small neighborhood watch groups. As he started this, and helped others, he began to hear a voice deep within himself. It wasn't until he joined the accademy that he realised the voice was that of his Zanpaktou. Powers and Abilities Awareness: While Mugen helped the other districts and traveled he trained his body and began to pay closer attention to things as to not get jumped or ambushed like that again. He has trained his senses and reflexes, and along with this has gained a decent amount of strength. Kido: Mugen has a begginers level knowledge of Kido spells, able to use spells 1-26. He has a preference for Hado Number 4: Byakurai and Bakudo Number 14: Hibiku Shunpo: Possibly mugen's greatest asset is his speed, what he lacks in combat ability or actual strength, he makes up for in his ability to speed past most of his fellow classmates. Zanpakutō Inner World A lush green forrest full of evergreens, a ambient blue fog sitting close to the green, Lightning arcing across the sky. Every tree in the forrest has a heart carved into it, inside the heart it reads "Mugen +.....", the name inside the heart never readable to Mugen. Every so often it rains in the forrest, but its never cold, its always a comfortable tempature. Zanpaktou Spirit On Occasion Mugen will meet and walk with a younge blond girl in his world. He has, over the years, come to calling her Koryu. Koryu meaning Alternating Current, he calls her this becuase she constantly seems to ride positive and negative moods, like a sine wave. When she is positive she is in a white sundress bouncing around and talking to him in excited tone, Speaking in a "holier than thou" Manner often making jokes at mugens expense, when she laughs small blue sparks form off of her. When she is negative she seems a little older and wears a purple hoodie, when she is like this she seems to walk in a smoother fashion and she talks to mugen about his expereinces in the outer world, a constant hum and heat coming off of her in this form. 'Name': Denryū no omo (Lord of Electrical Current) Unreleased: '''Denryu appears as a Wakizashi, held in a copper sheath with a slightly worn look. Small engravings of a forrest lie on both side of the sheath. '''Shikai: Once released Denryu becomes a 4 1/2 ft long Jetti with copper wire wrapped around it from base to tip. As mugen continues to swing the blade through the air it begins to build a static charge. Release command: Shuryo, Denryu No Omo! (Yūdō-ryoku (Induction Force)) Mugen begins to generate a current around himself, as he does so a thin layer of energized air begins to whip around him, adding a extra layer of defense against ranged/Energy based attacks. Something like a quincy arrow or kido is weakened, or has less effect on mugen when this is active. A actual swing of a blade, or a punch can go right through the field. (Seiteki sutoraiki (Static Strike)) By swinging the blade around, The coil around the Blade begins to build a static charge. After some time the blade begins to spark, at this point the user can point and fire a small bolt of electricity at their target, the more the user charges before firing the more powerful the bolt. Statistics Trivia -When Mugen gets nervous he begins to use his left hand more. He will run his left hand through his hair or shake with his left hand. -His general theme is AC/DC-High Voltage -His battle theme is The Offspring- Lightning Rod -Mugen doesn't like birds or the color yellow, so the thing he hates most in the world is a canary. Quotes "Tell me why i shouldn't at least try, unlike electricty, i don't follow the path of least resistance." Category:Appearance